


What Do You Want

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Foxy Grandpa [47]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: Clearly if everyone wants something from Rick then you do too... Right?[Rick x Reader]
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s), Rick Sanchez/Reader
Series: Foxy Grandpa [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/829257
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	What Do You Want

"A-a-alright! I-I-I've fucking had it!"

Rick screamed causing you to nearly jump out of your skin. You had been fidgeting with an experiment that you had been doing in your own free time and now, suddenly, Rick had just slammed open the garage door and startled you.

He stormed over to your side all the while yelling at the top of his lungs.

"I dunno what you're - What your game is but I k-k-know better!"

"Rick?"

"So what the FUCK do you want from me!?"

Rick had been back home for a while now since his adventure that had taken him away from home for so many years. And now that he was back things were hectic.

"Rick I don't... I don't want anything from you?"

Since his return everyone had wanted something from him -- everyone. Everyone but you. You had yet to ask him for one damn thing. You had been quiet and kept to yourself and hadn't really bothered him.

But now he was angry. He knew that there had to be something that you wanted, but was just waiting to ask for it.

"Bullshit! Now tell me!"

He screeched. Your face warmed as tour fingers twiddled against the machine, this didn't go unnoticed by Rick. You opened your mouth and muttered something that he didn't catch.

"What?"

He questioned causing you to sigh.

"A.... kiss?"

His whole pissed off outward demenior suddenly fell as he drew back a bit. You hadn't ever shown any sexual attraction toward him and to say such a thing... had he heard you right? Yeah, by the look on your face he had heard you right.

"Oh."

He said his own awkwardness coming full circle. Clearing his throat he caught you off guard as he leaned forward and planted a kiss on your forehead. He didn't know what type of a kiss you had meant so to not seem like a huge pervert - Just yet at least - he settled for the forehead.

And the smile that brought.

It was a smile indeed. So bright and warm and your blush only grew.

"H-happy?"

He questioned having a nod be his answer. He swallowed nervously and snorted going on about how easy you were to please.

He knew there was something you wanted from him, because everyone did, but he didn't mind this task.

He didn't mind one bit.


End file.
